There have been known management systems that provide a more comfortable indoor environment by introducing outside air.
For example, the following techniques have been developed. That is, a system measures room temperature inside a building and ambient temperature, and when residents of the building come to feel comfortable due to outside air being introduced, the system sends a message that prompts them to open major windows for ventilation, and controls the on/off state of an air-conditioning system that controls the temperature inside the building in response to an open/closed state of the windows (patent literature 1).